1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sputtering technology, and particularly, to a sputtering bracket and a related sputtering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For purposes of improving optical performance, optical elements, for example, lenses generally have films deposited on opposite surfaces thereof using a sputtering process. During the sputtering process, lenses are fixed on a lens tray. After depositing a film on a surface of the lenses, the lenses are manually turned over one-by-one to deposit a film on another surface of the lenses, which risks contamination of the lenses. Therefore, it is desired to provide a sputtering bracket and a sputtering apparatus having the same.